Mors Voluntaria
Character Info Name: Mors Voluntaria Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Eyes: Right eye is red, left eye is more orange Hair: He has long royal purple colored hair with teal highlighs tied back. Zodiac Sign: Capricorn Birthday: December 21st District Reigon: Alaska Moral Alliance: Background Protagonist Tribute App Name: Mors Voluntaria Age: 16 Gender: Male District: 6 Weapon: Dagger, Throwing Knife, Noose, Garrote Appearance: Mors is 5 feet 6 inches tall with long purple hair reaching down to his waist (long as hell) and teal highlights on his bangs. He has a serious twitch in his left eye which is orange, and his right eye is red and normal. A nervous smile is always on his face and he often seems to be jumpy at times. When he is not in panic however, he often looks at the room he's in intently, as if trying to find a hidden object in a "where's Waldo?" puzzle. Otherwise, Mors is normal. Personality: Mors is mentally unstable. He has split personalities, one personality being very normal and observant, while the other personality is suicidal and tense. When he's in a normal personality, Mors quickly detects changes in his surroundings such as a bush moving because someone decided to hide in it or sometimes even hearing them breathe in the heart of a jungle. Backstory: A terrible accident. A day where a boy learned that he no longer wishes to live. It was a summer morning when Mors woke up, hearing his family socialize downstairs. The smell of real food got him out of bed faster than a lightning bolt and he ran downstairs. Surely enough there he had a feast waiting for him. "Mom, how did you get all this?!" he askes as he picked up his younger brother, "Your father just found it lying on the side of the road on the way home last night, so we figured that we would cook it today!". Mors fist pumped in triumph as has sat down on the sofa. His family wasn't known for being lucky. Then, came a knock at the door. His father went to open it and there were peacekeepers. Now, you'd expect them to barge in and shoot everyone, but no. Instead, they said to his father, "Jack! So nice to see you!" as they came in and shook his hand. "What?" Mors whispered to himself. His mother also looked confused, asking her husband what was going on with an awkward smile on her face. "Well, um.. the peacekeepers just wanted to do a routine check that the president asked them to do!" said his father. Something was off about his tone, and the peacekeepers were also confused. Alas, the breakfast feast came and Mors kept a close eye on the peacekeepers. Why weren't they beating his parents to a pulp like they've done with other families? They seemed to be happy to see his father as if they were family members themselves. Maybe that was it, distant relatives? Mors couldn't think right now, but as he picked up the butterknife, he heard a voice. "End it.. End it now before you witness it.." . He had no idea what the hell just spoke to him, but he paused a bit as he intently began to stare at the knife, trembling ever so slightly as he gripped it. Suddenly, the sound of a crying baby snapped him out of it. It was just his little brother whining for some more syrup. What the hell.. ''he asked himself. The peacekeepers took his father into the other room, then left as happily as they came. It was all so confusing. Mors spent the rest of the day drawing like he normally did, a hobby he hoped to profit off of in his future, when he heard his mother start arguing with his father. "What the hell do you have a peacekeeper uniform in your closet for? Tell me what the hell is going on!" was the first thing he could make out from the argument. "Listen, we can't risk having Mors get sent into the games just because he has to go get us more food under his name, these peacekeepers are doing us a huge favor by letting me join for free food!" "YOU STUPID BASTARD, YOU KNOW HOW THEY'RE TRAITORS!" she heard her mother yell as he heard his father say "No, WAIT STOP DON'T TOUCH THAT!". Mors heard his parents struggle, and then.. a gunshot. He ran downstairs to see his father holding the peacekeepers' gun as his mother lay on the floor, a bullet in her forehead. Mors couldn't believe it. "Buddy, no, it's not what you think" said his father in desperate tones. Mors still stood there, horrified at what he had just seen. "You.. killed her.. you.. you joined the peacekeepers.. and you killed her.." said Mors. He was torn, such a perfect day ended in tragedy. He ran upstairs and cried as his father stood outside his locked door, trying to explain to officials what had happened. Jack Voluntaria was pardoned for the incident, due to him tlling the truth and convincing the peacekeepers that it was an accident. But he forgot about Mors, he forgot that Mors was torn. He never bothered to check his room that night, he didn't see Mors fail to hang himself and lay unconscious on the floor. The boy didn't want to live with a lying father and a dead mother, and when he came to he cried in frustration as he took the noose down and kept it stored somewhere. But as the noose went out of sight, he felt normal. He didn't have the urge to kill himself, he was actually quite forgiving. He went downstairs and hugged his father. "I know it as an accident, dad" said Mors. His father held him close, and suggested they could go out for a bike ride once breakfast was ready. Mors accepted and they both set out for the bike ride. Upon his return, Mors went back upstairs to draw some more. "''You fool.. Do it already!" ''said the voice in his head. "No" he replied to himself and kept drawing. But then, he went dizzy. As soon as he recovered, he went downstairs."What are you looking for champ?" said his father. Just some crackers" he responded in a blank tone. A bit worried, Jack just shook it off and Mors ran upstairs again. He had a knife and was going to cut his wrists this time. He was suicidal again. It turned out that the trauma from the accident had practically split his sanity in half. On side of his sanity became suicidal, and the other was the normal Mors. The knife was about to pierce his skin when suddenly he recovered form the suicidal thoughts and dropped the knife in surprise. He had no idea what was going on, he didn't know that he was trying to kill himself. He didn't talk about it and just put the knife back where it was. This became a cycle throughout his life until he reached the age of 16. It wasn't exactly a goal to him to be in the hunger games, and he was grateful for what his father had been doing to keep him out of them. But one day, his suicidal thoughts went too far. "I.." he said in the deafening silence. "I VOLUNTEER!" he said while laughing maniacally. His father ran up to him and said "NO, MORS NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" as he tried to slap Mors out of his insane trance, shaking him. No good, the escort already demanded the other peacekeepers to bring Mors to the stage. Jack felt betrayed at Mors stood there, smiling blankly into the distance with twitchy fingers and a twiching left eye. When he had time to talk to his father, his father slapped him. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT, ALL THE THINGS I WENT THROUGH AND YOU FUCKING VOLUNTEER!". Mors was snapped out of his trance when he was slapped, and asked himself, "Where am I, dad?". His father stood there, dumbfounded. But then he udnerstood, Mors had split personalities. He started sobbing and hugged his son. "You... you volunteered.." he said. Mors didn't believe him, he pushed him away. "No I didn't, I didn't dad. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING, WHAT HAPPENED?" Mors demanded. The two sat there crying until time was up. His father followed him to the train station, and hugged him before he got onto the train. "I'll be sure to do anything I can to make sure you come home, Mors. In fact.. I'll be your sponsor." said Jack. Mors cried more, and he got onto the train. Waving goodbye to his friends and his little brother, now 6 years old, he got on. He let out a haky, scared sigh as he sat down. He didn't talk much, but as the train sped on into the night, something caught his eye. It was a silver tableknife. Sharp enough to cout your wrist. He grinned at the sight of this, but snapped out of it once more as the doors opened. There he saw his father. "I'm coming to the capitol with you, Son." Mors smiled and ran up to hug his father. He was glad to have family be so close to him. But despite this wave of joy, Mors still heard the voice in his head. "''It will happen, Mors. You can't escape yourself" Mors had no idea that his biggest enemy was'' himself''. Strengths: Mors is actually very useless since he does not have much experience in survival or weaponry, but outside of the games he has his father keeping him alive by sending him useful sponsor items. What Mors is good at is effectively killing other people quickly. His suicidal thoughts lets his have an idea of what lets someone die quickly and painlessly, things like a hard swing to the back of the head or hanging someone. Mors can also be very likeable and again, since he gets so much support from his father, Mors could be a fountain of sponsor items. Very useful for an alliance. Weaknesses: He has suicidal tendencies from a split personality. You have to keep an eye on him 24/7 if you want him to stay alive, or else he'll kill himself. But, his suicidal thoughts are triggered normally through any mentions of danger, or through any mentions of his past. Mors is also very controversial and might be seen as a rebel to the capitol, which he is anything but, Mors is very useless as well since he has not suffered as much as other tributes have suffered in the past. He also is very vulnerable to hunger and statvation Bloodbath Strategy: He will run and hide from the others until he spots his alliance running away. If he has to get anything, it would have to be food since he gets hungry easily. Once he finds his alliance, he will try not to think about anything but escaping the bloodbath alive. Games Strategy: He will try to have his mind be blank for a majority of the time and try to just be a normal tribute. He can't afford to expose himself too much and he will try to rely on his allies more than anything. But what Mors can actually help out in is possibly mapping out the arena. However, Mors will sometimes sneak away to kill other tributes quickly to keep his suicidal thoughts in check. Feast Strategy: He will not participate, but he will go just to be safe. Token: A small purple ring wth a yellow gem on it. Interview angle: Mors will be mainly quiet during interviews but will answer simple questions like "What do you think of this year's competition?" or "Do you think you can win?" Alliance: Mors will join simple alliances, maybe the anti-careers if he doesn't make alleis before the games start Trivia *This is possibly the riskiest tribute I have EVER made *I don't really trust in him winning a games, but hey you never know *Maybe a suicidal tribute wasn't a good idea.. Meh Category:16 year olds Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:Mistfire333's Tributes